The Anthro Monster Hunter Archive
by Emeryll
Summary: Hello and welcome to this strange world. Here I tell stories of my adventures and a few tales that I heard in the villages. My felyne companion Nida will give you all the information you need about this world. One warning though, this story is full with the weirdest fetishes. I will leave a notice in every pre-chapter, telling you what you will see. It is rated M for reasons.
1. Introduction

Hello and welcome to my Fanfiction.

We are living in a world that you should know from something I believe you call 'Monster Hunter'.

Well kind of … the thing is those creatures that you depict as monsters are a whole lot more human-like in this world, you could say their half human half monster.

Now the reason I write this is that over that years that I lived here I collected a lot of stories that involve those monsters, which I would like to share with you. A warning here though: Those stories are not for kids, they include a lot of sexual actions, and due to some of those monsters being predators sometimes death.

Now the way this story is structured is that my cute assistant Nida here,

 _Hello_

Will tell you all you need to know about the monsters that appear in those stories of mine, and if she is involved maybe tell one herself.

Now one last note , I have a lot of Ideas but it will still take some time for me to bring out new chapters, I do not want my roommate to find out what I'm writing here, it would be a disaster, so I sometimes just can't write.

Well that's it from me, Nida will you please take over?

 _Sure thing meowster , now if you would please follow me to the next chapter?_


	2. Pre-Chapter I:Velociprey and Velocidrome

_Now then as you probably noticed: our monsters look quite a bit like humans, giving them several attributes, such as breasts for female monsters. In these pre -chapters I, Nida, will give you all the data you need to know about the monsters we will encounter during the story. The reason for that is as stupid as it is simple: Meowster does not like to speak in numbers or other forms of measurement when she writes a story. She will still describe them but not with sentences like, 'the Velicoprey's tail was 80 centimeters long'._

 _Well then let's give you all the information you need._

Velociprey:

A small Bird-Wyvern, mostly seen in packs.

General Appearance: Short two legged human like beings, they have blue scales with a black pattern covering their back and their legs which end in clawed feet. They have a tail with the same scale pattern as their back. The front of their arms is not covered in scales, but the shoulders and the back of their arms are. The back of their hand is covered in scales, but their palm is not. The front is slightly covered in scales, leaving out their inner thighs, abdomen, as well as the chest area on female Velociprey. Their hair color varies from black, dark brown and blackish blue. They have an orange crest, which is smaller on females. They have very sharp teeth, yellow eyes with a narrow black pupil and light orange skin color. They have almost human like hands, except for their middle finger which extends into a small black claw.

Average Height: 1.50 Meters

Average Tail Length: 70 Centimeter

Average Leg to Body Ratio: 3 to 2 (60% leg 40% body)

Average Weight: 50 Kilogram

Average Breast Size (Females): 36A

Average Penis Size (Males): 6.7 Centimeter

Intelligence: Rudimentary, unable to speech in common languages, actions based on instinct.

Male to Female ratio: 1 to 1

Diet: Carnivore

Food: Any prey that is small enough to be defeated by the pack. Any predators that can be defeated by the pack. Never one of their own kind.

Habitats: Jungle and warm Forest areas.

Velocidrome:

Normally the leader of a Velociprey pack, sightings exist however of it living alone.

General Appearance: Relatively large two legged human like being, they have dark blue scales on their back, with distinct black markings. The same kind of scales cover their legs that end in clawed feet. They have a large tail that shares the same scales as their back and their legs. Their arms are fully covered in scales, only sparing their palms. Their shoulders are also covered in scales. The front of the Velocidrome is sparsely covered in scales, only having scales on their chest area on males and above the chest area on females. Their sides are covered with scales as well. Their inner thighs are not covered in scales. Their hair color is a blackish blue, with little variation in darkness. They have a large red crest, which is slightly smaller on females. They have sharp teeth, red eyes with a narrow black pupil and an orange skin color. Their neck has two small red spikes. Their hands are almost human like, except for their middle finger which extends into a red claw.

Average Height: 1.80 Meters

Average Tail Length: 1 Meter

Average Leg to Body Ratio: 3 to 2

Average Weight: 65 Kilogram

Average Brest Size (Females): 34C

Average Penis Size (Males): 10, 3 Centimeters

Intelligence: Above Rudimentary, unable to speech in common languages, ability to adapt to situations and issue simple commands.

Male to Female Ratio: 4 to 1

Diet: Carnivore

Food: Any prey that is small enough to be defeated by the pack. Any predators that can be defeated by the pack. Never one of their own kind.

Habitats: Jungle and warm Forest areas.

 _Those are all the monsters you need to know in detail for the next story._

 _The things I'm supposed to warn you about are: Gangbang, Rape, and Capture_

 _This story happened during a mission of Meowster._


	3. Chapter I Part 1

Waves of grass rolled over the grasslands of the Verdant Hills, driven by gusts of wind. I looked up as I left the base, the wind blowing my hair out of my eyes, as I walked towards the grasslands. I had a simple quest that day, the village chief only asked for a few mushrooms that grow in the forest next to the hills and I was accordingly relaxed. It has been to long since the last quest that didn't require me to carry my bow and my armor.

I walked through the knee high grass, it was still wet from morning dew, the wind playing gently with my hair. In the distance I could see some monsters eating the grass and their children rolled through the grass. It was a peaceful view, one I didn't have the time to appreciate for way too long.

The shining of some bugs caught my attention and I crouched down to look at them. Some Godbugs crawled on the blades of grass, I caught them often for my supplies, but I never paid much mind to them. Now that I saw them this close to my face, I noticed the shining white husk and the warm light they seem to emit. I looked up to the sky and closed my eyes, letting the morning sun warm my face. With the recent surge in hunting quests, even something as simple as enjoying the dawn of anew day has become a rare treasure.

Chief didn't give me a time when I had to be back in the village so I decided that this is the perfect opportunity to enjoy some time for myself. I laid down in the long grass blades, which are bending underneath me to form a comfortable bed on the ground. With the morning sun shining in my face and birds singing in the distance it didn't took long for me to fall asleep.

And for the first time in weeks I slept peacefully, without nightmares, without being torn out of my sleep from the images of the past days. It was a dreamless sleep.

The earth vibrated beneath me and I heard a quiet rumbling. Blinking I opened my eyes and saw one of the Aptonoths standing only a few meters from me. She looked at me with brown eyes, and probably decided that I wasn't a threat to her or her children that were playing nearby. I raised my hand in front of my eyes as the sun that stood in its zenith blinded my sleepy eyes. I sat up in the grass and stretched my arms with a yawn. I wish waking up would always be this nice.

I stood up and stretched my stiff legs, looking to my left into the dark green forest of the hills. "Time to collect those mushrooms", I said to myself which earned me a second look from the Aptanoth mother. Still a bit groggily I sweep the hair out of my face and begin to walk towards the light shadows of the forest.

The mushroom that Chief wants shouldn't be hard to find, they were common around this area and due to their blue caps easy to spot. Filled with energy from my nap I started jogging towards the forest, that's still located quite a bit away. I enjoyed the light breeze that flew through my clothes as I jogged. I should ask for these quests more often, is what I thought to myself when I reached the borders of the forest.

The trees opened a path before me that I gladly followed. I have to remember to mark this place on my map before I leave. The shadows of the forest were often pierced by spears of light which illuminated the path before me. Before long I found a clearing with a dead tree on its side. Mushrooms sprouted around the tree and I saw some of the blue caps I'm supposed to find. I walked over to the tree and crouched down, picking the big mushrooms while leaving the smaller ones there. I stored them in the bag that hung from my shoulder, which contained nothing more than a small ration and my map. I found a good handful of mushrooms around that tree, but knowing how much our Chief likes them I decided that I'm going to search for a few more before I'm leaving again. The calm atmosphere of the forest was also a very good reason to stay and, considering how often I had to go here to hunt monsters in the past, a welcome change. I left the clearing through a small opening in the trees, and wandered through the forest in search of more of the blue caps.

After a good while of wandering through the forest I reached a lake with a small clearing around it. I looked around me for the blue caps of my objective when I heard the grunt of a Mosswine to my left. I turned and saw an old Mosswine standing among a bed of mushrooms, eating the red capped mushrooms that they are said to like so much. Some blue capped mushrooms were also in the bed, which prompted me to go to the Mosswine. He didn't mind me, not seeing a danger of me due to my lack of claws, sharp teeth or other carnivorous attributes. He just looked at me through his black eyes while he picked another one of the red capped mushrooms.

It always fascinated me to see Mosswine, considering that their back is covered in moss and sometimes even mushrooms. I sat down next to the Mosswine and picked one of the blue capped mushrooms. He stopped for a second to look at me, but continued eating after he saw that I picked blue mushrooms and not his red ones. While I was picking my mushrooms, I glanced over to him from time to time. No matter how many problems monsters cause for us, each and every one of them is still a fascinating sight, even the less spectacular herbivores like him. Large pointy ears sprouted out of his head that twitched around at every noise that I or the forest made. His head was covered in a thick bone plate, which was the reason why they are normally very peaceful. He had light brown skin, and almost completely black eyes, that looked back at me now. I blinked, he blinked and looked at me. Then he lost interest and continued to eat his mushroom.

Time went by and I picked far more mushrooms then planned, but I didn't regularly enjoyed the company of a monster without fear, so I wanted to stay a bit longer.

Then the peaceful silence of the forest was ripped apart by a shrill bird like cry! Startled the Mosswine jumped up and ran into me, one of his hooves scratched my head. I feel over, and the back of my head hit a rock, knocking me unconscious.

I bash my eyes open. How long was I unconscious? I look around me, the forest was darker, but not devoid of all light so it had to be late in the evening. I quickly stood up, and immediately sat down again when the forest around me started to spin. I breathed in slowly, and sat still until the spinning stopped.

Slowly I stood up again, picking up my back of mushrooms and trying to remember what happened.  
I was sitting next to the Mosswine picking mushrooms when… I couldn't remember. Confused I started to walk in the direction of the first clearing, using my map and the fading light of the sun to guide me.

While I was walking I couldn't stop feeling like I was being watched. I would love to think that that was a product of my imagination, but I've been a hunter for too long. Looking around me I couldn't find any clue to the creature that watched me, no rustling in the leaves or the underbrush, no slightly glowing eyes or contrasting colors of fur or scale, only the dark forest.

I finally reached the first clearing. From here it's only a small way to the end of the forest, if I hurry up a bit I might be able to reach the base before it is completely dark. A bird sung a quiet melody in the distance, giving me new energy to get out of this forest. That was when I remembered. The shrill cry, the unusual amount of singing birds but almost none in sight. And now a singing bird in an hour where most birds are already asleep. A slight panic went through me and I reached behind my back to grab my bow, but then I realized that I didn't have my bow with me, and that my armor was nothing more than a light dress out of Moofah wool.  
I forced myself to breathe slowly, to calm down and to remember what I should do.  
Slowly I started walking towards the edge of the clearing, trying not to aggravate the monsters that are undoubtedly hiding in the shadows. I can only hope that they don't see me as worth the effort.

But I didn't have that kind of luck. At the entrance to the forest I was already awaited by a male Velociprey, which swung his tail from side to side. I slowly backed away. I didn't have my weapon with me, so I had to run away from them. But over the distance that I had to cross, I basically stood no chance. I looked behind me to see more Velociprey appearing from the woods, camouflaged by their striped pattern. I stood in the middle of at least 10 Velociprey, the majority of which being male as I noticed. I went into a fighting pose, awaiting their charge, but it never came. Instead they circled me, coming ever closer, until there was less than 3 meters between me and them. They still didn't attack, which means that they had to have a leader.

As if my thoughts called her, a female Velocidrome dropped down from one of the branches, standing slightly outside of the circle of Velociprey. One of them, a male one turned his head around to her, waiting for her orders. She looked at me with her read eyes, and grinned slightly, revealing sharp teeth, made for tearing and eating flesh. She made a short clicking noise, after which all the Velociprey turned their heads back at me. A female one went forward, slightly crouched, as if she wanted to leap. I readied myself for her attack while simultaneously trying to keep the other ones in my view, which was impossible in this circle. The Velociprey crept a bit closer, before she lunged at me, her hands reaching for my shoulders. I stepped to the side, and gave her a push onto her back, which made her trip forward. And then 2 arms wrapped around me from behind, pinning my arms to my side. Two male Velociprey quickly ran towards me, reaching with their claws for me. I dropped down, slipping out of the grip of arms, and managed to step to the side before they hit me. Immediately a claw went over my back from a Velociprey behind me. It got misplaced by the wool of my dress, and miss my sides and only left a slight scratch over my lower back. She ripped her claw out of my dress and tore it slightly.

Cool air went over my lower back. I lunged forward towards the hole in the ring the two male Velociprey left after their attack, escaping the circle. I ran towards the forest, but only after a few steps felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand pulled and I swirled around and fell on my back.

The Velocidrome stood above me, looking down on my body.

* * *

 **Should I describe more during the pre-chapters then during the acctual chapter? And should I describe every monster that appears in the chapter, except for ones that appeared in earlier pre-chapter, instead of only the main ones?**

 **And for those that want the promised adult content, it's coming in the next part of this chapter, and it will be most of it.**


End file.
